Infidelidad
by SaYuRI-kun-SNS
Summary: Una palabra que encierra el caos de todo un suceso


La Infidelidad es el incumplimiento del compromiso de fidelidad.

Una expresión bastante fría para lo que en verdad se siente cuando te enteras de que te han sido infiel. Cuando tu mundo se viene abajo y vez que todo lo que creías cierto es simplemente una farsa, cuando te entierran un cuchillo por la espalda y lo sacan sin compasión alguna solo para mostrarte la cruda realidad, que como un insensible huracán, se lleva todo de ti y te deja con el completo desdén a lo que una vez llamaste amor.

Un día común, como cualquier otro, que empezó como quizá muchos, que tiene buena pinta y llegas a creer que todo irá bien, y de un momento a otro te das cuenta de que todo ha sido una vil mentira.

_**Infidelidad**_

Un examen médico, puede revelar mucho más que las causas de diversas molestias que llegases a tener.

Llego como otro cualquier día, mirando a todos los internos, las enfermeras o enfermeros, mirando a algunos pacientes en espera y algunos otros acostados en sus camas esperando.

Seguía caminando, ninguno de esos casos le interesaba, solo iba a recoger sus resultados e irse a trabajar para después pasar la noche con su pareja.

Llego a la oficina indicada, de esa mujer alcohólica que ahora era como su familia. Abrió la puerta justo antes de que una chica de cabello corto y negro saliera, una leve sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza fue suficiente saludo para la familiar asistente de la doctora.

Llego y miro a la mujer rubia mirando por la ventana, con las cortinas corridas y el viento moviendo algunos mechones traviesos que se escapaban del amarre en dos caletas del largo cabello, la piel clara era iluminada por la luz del sol que en esos momentos se colaba por el lugar; se sentó parsimoniosamente, sabía que en esos momentos estaba en su momento de meditación.

Tranquilamente todo pasaba, el reloj de manecillas hacían el único ruido y su eco era lo único que se escucha además del barbullo de las personas allá afuera.

-Hay algo serio que decirte…-comenzó la rubia volteando y con su mirada seria.

-Tú dirás- respondió cruzándose de piernas y mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos intensos y serios, afilados ante las reacciones de la mujer.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que tienes esas molestas?

-No lo sé, apenas note que eran molestos, será eso de cuatro o tres meses…-arrugo el entrecejo al ver como ella bajaba la mirada, ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué no podía decírselo de una vez? ¿Acaso no sabía que él en particular no era muy paciente?

-Has notado que tu pareja también las tiene-

-No, no que me haya dado cuenta- soltó un suspiro largo y amargo, los ojos miel de la mujer se fijaron en los contrarios mirándolo severamente al mismo tiempo que con compasión, después de unos instantes movió sus delgadas manos y las llevo a los documentos que tenía en su escritorio, un sobre en particular fue visto por ella unos ultimo segundos, queriendo decir que lo que contenía no era cierto. Se los extendió al joven que de inmediato lo tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a ojearlos, su mirada tranquila en un principio se volvía cada vez más incrédula al pasar de las hojas que leía.

La miro incrédulo, volviendo a mirar los documentos y volver a darle la vista a la doctora, era un alternado de miradas, ella suspiro y se paró posándose después detrás del joven y colocando sus manos en la ancha espalda del hombre.

-Tiene cura, por eso no debes preocuparte, es un infección algo grave, pero…con suficiente tratamiento se te quitara…-no continuo porque entonces noto como él se inclinaba hacia enfrente y recargaba sus codos en las rodillas y su rostro era cubierto por sus manos

-¿Puedo saber cuánto tiempo tengo con esto?-pregunto con la voz ahogada sin atreverse a mirarla, quizá por la vergüenza, o tal vez por su incredulidad…deseando aun que todo fuera una mala broma.

-Por el avance que muestra cerca de tres meses… te diré esto sin rodeos, tú… ¿Has sido infiel?

-Jamás lo sería y lo sabes-respondió de inmediato, aun sin mostrar su cara. ¿Qué tanta pendejada le esperaba ese día? ¿Qué chingados había hecho para que le sucediera eso? Bueno las respuestas tal vez las tenía la doctora.

-Escucha, esta enfermedad solo es transmitida por contacto sexual, en su defecto por algún resto en las prendas que llegan a ser compartidas, pero es raro el caso, si dices que tú no eres infiel, tal vez debas considerar la fidelidad de tu pareja hacia ti-

-Por dios, lo conoces inclusive antes que a mí, sabes cómo es, yo no creo que él me haya sido infiel-

-¿Entonces? ¿Fuiste tú? Sabes que el viento no hace que ese tipo de cosas se contagien, pídele que venga a revisarse, posiblemente así salgamos de dudas los dos-llego a un pequeño almacén en su oficina y saco un envoltorio de papel y se lo entrego al rubio, dentro contenía algunas medicinas para tratar la infección-…cuídate…Naruto-

El rubio asintió y deslizo las blancas manos por la nívea cara, hace tanto tiempo que no tomaba el sol que su piel se había aclarado, se levantó y desarrugo su pantalón de tela sacudiéndole un poco, su playera blanca ajustada a su cuerpo también desparecía sus arrugas cuando su alto y fornido dueño se enderezo, el saco sin cuello fue acomodado por las grandes manos masculinas y salió de la habitación, donde Tsunade, la doctora se quedó parada mirando con cierta dolencia a su querido niño.

سسسسسسسس س س INFIEL س سسسسسسسسسسس

Llego a su apartamento y miraba detenidamente cada cosa en su lugar, al parecer no había nadie, soltó su portafolio en el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, su celular comenzó a sonar y de mala gana lo miro, el nombre en la pantalla no fue nada agradable para su persona.

Desganado abrió el celular recibiendo la llamada, que no duro más de tres minutos, y después colgó pese a los exigentes gritos que se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Se "desparramo" sobre el sofá y prendió el televisor, definitivamente no había sido su día.

En primera miro su entrepierna después de salir de bañarse, descubriendo con desagrado el ligero salpullido en su ingle, aquellos puntitos rojos y algunos blancos que infestaban su zona. Odiaba eso, definitivamente, eso le había sacado uno que otro bochorno al tener las ganas increíbles de rascarse y dejar ese escozor de lado de una puta vez.

Y al parecer él se iba a tardar un poco más, así que ¿Por qué no tomar una ducha mientras tanto?

Después de algunos minutos escucho el abrir de la puerta principal y un escueto "ya llegue", suspiro debajo del agua que caía sobre su cabeza y abrió los ojos mirando fijamente el azulejo azul del baño, sin tener ningún pensamiento en particular.

Salió envuelto solo en un toalla y al salir miro sus cabellos puntiagudos entrar a la recamara compartida por ambos.

Entro a la habitación y miro sorprendido él como a zancadas su rubio novio sacaba ropa de aquí y de allá, quitaba algunas cosas y todo lo llevaba a la otra habitación. De bolsas saco sabanas nuevas, cobijas nuevas, su ropa, nueva también le dejo a un lado de un buro, aun, desconcertado comenzó a vestirse y organizar todo para poder estar cómodo en su casa. Fue a la habitación contigua para ver a su novio pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar con que, apenas lo vio y le cerró las puertas, acompañadas con una audible "aléjate" y una mirada profunda de odio.

Como odiaba cuando ese bode actuaba raro.

Su celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y volvió a mirar el mismo nombre en su pantalla, contesto, esta vez con un poco más de ánimos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-pregunto en un suave susurro, evitando que alguien más le escuchara refiriéndose específicamente a su pareja.

-Naruto fue hoy al hospital-

-¿A qué?-

-A recoger algunos resultados, Sasuke, quería acceder a su historial pero no pude, está bajo el control de Tsunade

-¿Y eso qué?

-Vi un poco de su examen médico…se hizo un estudio a enfermedades venéreas…-

-¿Enfermedades venéreas?... ¿Acaso esta contagiado?

-No lo sé, pero mejor hazte un examen, no será que él te haya contagiado de algo-

-Lo dudo, Naruto jamás me engañaría…lo sabes-

-¿Y si nos descubrió?

El moreno se quedó callado meditando, ¿Si los descubrió? Bonito momento en que viene a saber de eso.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que seas tú la que se haga estudios, porque creo que has sido tú y no el, Sakura- corto la llamada y se metió a su habitación.

¿Si los descubrió?...

¿Si ya sabe? ¡ ¿Ya sabe? ¡¿Cuándo?... ¿Cómo?

Bien, tener una ligera aventura con Sakura no había sido una de sus más brillantes ideas, pero, ¡Por favor! No era para tanto. Lo había hecho más que nada para entretenerse cuando el rubio tenia tantas cosas que hacer que poco o nada de caso le hacía, y el como hombre tenía que atender ciertas cuestiones biológicas.

Bien, supongamos que ya lo sabe…conociendo lo escandaloso que llega a ser por todo, era para que ya le hubiera armado un pancho enorme y le estuvieran gritando hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, ok, ese "aléjate" fue evidente, pero nadie le aseguraba que esa era la razón.

-Llego a la cocina y tomo un vaso, lo lleno de jugo de naranja y salió de nuevo.

Esperar, era lo único que ahora tenía, para saber que carajos tenía el rubio ahora.

سسسسسسسس س س INFIEL س سسسسسسسسسسس

Tres de la mañana y se percató de que estaba dormido en el sillón. ¿Por qué?

Comúnmente Naruto le hubiera despertado gritándole que se enfermaría de quedarse toda la santa noche ahí. Se levantó tranquilamente sintiendo el entumecimiento de algunas partes de su cuerpo, se torció el cuello y sentía algo adolorido su brazo izquierdo.

Arrastro los pies hasta su habitación, donde seguramente el otro estaría profundamente dormido, por lo tanto le esperaba un cama calientita, para quedarse lo suficientemente dormido hasta las seis de la mañana para preparase e irse a trabajar.

Llego y miro la cama distendida si, sin ninguna cobija sobre ella, entonces recordó que él se había "mudado" a la habitación siguiente; arrastro de nuevo los pies y llego a ver, por un orifico de la puerta contemplo que en efecto ahí estaba el rubio durmiendo, entonces, llegaría y lo asaltaría en la cama, lo golpearía un par de veces sin fuerza debido a que estaría adormilado, después lo abrazaría y dormirían tranquilamente, y quien sabe, quizá hasta ni iban a trabajar.

Con desdén trato de bajar la manija y abrir la puerta, pero no cedió, la empujo un poco más fuerte y tampoco, comenzó a jalonearla con más fuerza y la pinche puerta no cedía.

Entonces, como su gran cordura y paciencia dictaba, comenzó a tocar fuertemente la puerta para despertar al rubio y que le abriera de una puñetera vez.

-Lárgate-la voz dormilona, pero también enojada llego a sus oídos y se quedó ahí parado, sin decir nada. Frustrado regreso a su habitación y se acostó en la cama matrimonial con apenas un edredón encima, dado que no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa. Su orgullo era suficiente para no rogarle al dobe por su atención, ni su calor, ni su aroma, ni su cuerpo.

Llego la mañana y lejos de encontrar a Naruto, al parecer este ya se había ido.

¿Y si nos descubrió?

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza de nuevo, quizá Sakura tenía razón; una punzada enorme atravesó su corazón y miro con temor la cajita negra de terciopelo que guardaba su futuro, la abrió dejando ver una argolla de oro blanco, con un grabado "ishioni"*.

سسسسسسسس س س INFIEL س سسسسسسسسسسس

Se bañó, se alisto y salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo, no deseaba ver a Sasuke por el momento, primero necesitaba saber cómo enfrentar la situación de una vez por todas, porque…saber que la personas que amas te ha sido infiel no es la cosa más grata del mundo.

Bien pudo haberle hecho un escándalo, pero bueno, el miedo siempre llega primero, y pese a todo el coraje que sintió cuando se enteró de que estaba enfermo, y más por la culpa de quien, no tuvo el suficiente valor para decirle a la cara "quiero una explicación ahora"

Porqué de hecho no estaba ni seguro de que en verdad le hubiera sido infiel.

Ok, quizá se quería dar falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco era porque no fuera a ser cierto.

Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería hacer mil cosas, pero ninguna lograría calmarlo lo suficiente y darle el valor para terminar con todo…

-¿Cómo terminar con algo que ya acabo?-pregunto al aire y siguió caminando, posiblemente era muy temprano pero necesitaba hablar con alguien ¿Y quién mejor que su mejor amiga, Sakura? siempre sabía qué hacer.

Llego y toco el timbre, espero tan solo unos momentos antes de que una mujer de cabello rosa algo enmarañado, vestida con una camiseta y unos pants holgados le atendiera.

-¿Naruto?... ¿Q-que haces aquí?-pregunto un poco alterada, mirando con disimulo alrededor del rubio en busca del moreno; sonrío nerviosamente y volvía a mirar a su amigo-¿q-que t-te trae por aquí?-

-¿Es mal momento?-pregunto enarcando un ceja al ver el nerviosismo de su amiga, la cual suspiro y le miro de forma más calmada. "Si ya lo supiera ni me dirigiría la palabra" pensó más tranquila y le cedió el paso a su amigo.

-Para nada Naruto, estás en tu casa-el rubio entro marcando una leve sonrisa en sus labios y miro el poco desordenado apartamento de la chica, se sentó un el sillón de tres plazas que estaba frente al televisor y se quedó callado sin moverse siquiera

-¿Quieres un café?-pregunto la chica al tiempo que se colocaba un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja, estuvo tentada a preguntarle lo que le pasaba, pero ninguna apalabra salió de su bocas más que esas.

-Sakura… ¿Cómo te sentirías si te enteraras de que te han sido infiel?-pregunto ignorando completamente la pregunta anterior, sin mirarla y juntando sus manos.

-Bueno…tal vez, primero pensaría en el por qué me engaño…después, si sus razones son fuertes, perdonarlo-

-¿Perdonarlo? ¿Crees poder perdonarle? Cuando te enteras de que te ha engañado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, perdonarlo cuando todo lo que le diste no le importó, no lo suficiente como para poder serte completamente fiel

-Bueno, Naruto, nadie es completamente fiel, tal vez no se meten con otra persona físicamente, pero muchas pecan de eso con el pensamiento-

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde se supone que esta la moral de un pareja si dices que hasta con el pensamiento te engañan?

-Bueno, tampoco digo que todos lo hagan, es difícil es complicado, depende mucho de cada persona, hay unas a las que no les importa que su pareja haya sido infiel con tal de que sigan con ellas, como si eso les asegurara que son las primera siempre-

-Eso no tiene sentido, porque entonces, estarás con él, pero nunca te pertenecerá

-Nadie es propiedad de nadie

-¡Yo lo fui de Sasuke! ¡Y me engaño! El, y su maldita estupidez….sabes que lo amo, no niego que tal vez una que otra persona me llamo la atención admirando su belleza, pero nada más, el sin en cambio se fue a revolcar con algún otro hombre o mujer…y no entiendo por qué-irritado paso sus manos por sus cabellos pidiendo la calma que no poseía-Por eso vine… ¿Qué debo hacer? Yo no lo sé…no tengo el valor suficiente… porque lo quiero tanto, y aunque me duele que me haya hecho eso… de algún modo no quiero dejarlo-

-¡No lo dejes!-se había parado abruptamente de su lugar, sorprendiendo al mismo Naruto, se llevó una mano a la boca sin llegar a taparla y volvió a sentarse, no era bueno el que el rubio pensara siquiera en dejar al otro joven, puesto que entonces, Sasuke terminaría odiándole a pesar de que ella no tuvo toda la culpa-Naruto, si tú lo quieres, entonces háblalo con él, debe haber una solución en todo esto-

-Ya lo pensé, y la única que encuentro es la de dejarlo… porque si hizo esto ahora ¿Qué hará después? ¿Es la primera vez? ¿La segunda? No lo sé, y sería muy difícil creerle después-

-Naruto…-la chica no supo cómo responderle, y la conciencia que no había tomado en cuanta todo ese tiempo le cayó de repente sobre todo su cuerpo, verle ahí sufriendo y maldiciendo a la persona que arruino su relación sin saber que estaba frente a ella y que aparte de todo, aun le confiaba sus sentimientos, que pésima persona era.

Porque desde un principio ella pudo evitarlo y decidió caer ante la tentación que era tener a un hombre como Sasuke, pudo decir que no pero prefirió soltar mil "si" ante él, pudo no volverlo a repetir y decidió ser ella misma la que propiciara un segundo, tercer y hasta decimo encuentro.

¿Cómo podía si quiera considerar darle un consejo si ella misma había provocado la situación?

Pero, estaba también en sus manos que esos dos no se separaran, sabía que dándole unas razones al blondo para no dejar a Sasuke serían suficientes para que desistiera de aquella idea.

-Vamos Naruto, ¿por qué piensas que Sasuke te fue infiel? ¿Ah?

-Estoy enfermo Sakura,…-la chica se le sobre salto el corazón, aquella incomoda sensación le a bordo de repente, sabía que era, sabía que venía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Naruto no podía estar así, porque si era así, entonces Sakura también y por consiguiente ella igual-Es una infección algo fuerte, pero nada que no pueda curarse, te juro que agradezco eso, porque te juro que si me enteraba de que tenía algo más grave…iba y le cortaba las bolas a Sasuke…no solo me entere de que tenía algo mal, si no de que el hombre que creí que me quería me era infiel. Si estuvieras en mi situación Sakura, te aseguro que no me pedirías ni consejos porque de inmediato ya lo estarías corriendo de tu apartamento-nuevamente paso sus manos por sus cabellos, deseaba pensar en tantas cosas y a la vez dejar todo a un lado.

-Naruto…yo-

-¿Sabes que es lo peor?-volvió a ignorar el rubio a la otra chica-Lo peor de todo es que…apuesto a que ni siquiera él sabe que esta así, y que no sabe que su pareja lo contagio, eso es lo peor- Naruto sonrió irónico, su mirada triste no se dirigió en ningún momento a la peli rosa.

Y ella sintió que se hundía, que todo se caía a su alrededor y se hacía la personas más pequeña del mundo, impotente y llena de miedo, ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Ella también podría estar contagiada! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? Debía pensar, quien…quien le hizo eso a ella y por consecuencia hasta a Naruto.

-Naruto. Créeme que me encantaría hablar aún más contigo, pero, ¿sabes? Tengo trabajo y hoy me toca doblar turno, así que si no te molesta…hablaremos en otro momento con más calma ¿Vale?-la chica se había levantado de su asiento y lo miraba un tanto nerviosa, el poco entendió del repentino cambio de planes y conversación, pero acepto de buena gana, después de todo, ni había avisado que llegaría.

-De acuerdo Sakura, nos veremos después, espero que te vaya bien y siento agobiarte con mis problemas personales- Sakura suspiro, aun ante su aparente premura, le sonrió de manera conciliadora que a Naruto se le antojo culpable, y con sus grandes ojos verdes lo miro y después soltó un par de palabras que no supo cómo interpretar-

-Perdóname tú a mí-

Ambos llegaron al recibidor y ella tan pronto el rubio salió de su vista cerró la puerta, pidiendo a todos los cielos la calma que se le había escapado con un fugitivo de la cárcel.

El traicionero aire le hacía falta en esos momentos como no tenía idea, estaba azorada, se sentía culpable y todo con justa razón.

سسسسسسسس س س INFIEL س سسسسسسسسسسس

-Tenemos que hablar- fue lo primero que escucho de los labios del rubio cuando llego a la sala. Se quedó quieto sin decir nada, el tono serio e indiferente del rubio no le agrado en nada, y este al ver que no se movía, repitió lo mismo esta vez en forma de orden.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto?, estoy agotado del trabajo-dijo aburrido mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones de la estancia, ante la atenta mirada azul.

-¿Cansado? ¿Del trabajo o de cogerte a tu amante?- el azabache abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, mirándolo sin poder creerse lo que escucho, entonces si lo había descubierto ya.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto aun dudoso de la posible respuesta, quizá Sakura en un arranque de desesperación y culpa le había dicho todo al rubio.

-Mira esto, y responde tus dudas- le paso un sobre amarillo tamaño oficio, el alvino lo tomo con cierta inseguridad y comenzó a ojear el documento, llegando a soltar suspiros muy pesados a su gusto, el ambiente era tenso y por demás incomodo, la mirada fría y enojada de su pareja no hacía que las cosas mejoraran.

-¿Desde cuándo estas enfermo?-pregunto, sin atreverse a mirarlo, sus sospechas no habían sido erradas, sabía que algo andaba mal ya con él, significaba que entonces Sakura si le contagio y el a Naruto-¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?-

-¿Qué querías? ¿Querías que te dijera que gracias a ti es que estoy en ese estado? No Sasuke, gracias a los análisis me entere de algo que por idiota deje pasar, me eres infiel, pero lo único que no entiendo es por qué seguiste con esto, si ya no deseabas estar a mi lado, simplemente lo hubieras dicho, pese a todo lo hubiera entendido por que te quiero y tu felicidad es la mía, pero esto….esto es tan ruin y bajo aun para ti-la mirada seria permanecía, pero las lágrimas no habían sido controladas y ahora bajaban totalmente desaforadas.

-…- ¿Cómo poder rebatir ante lo que no tienes armas? No era su costumbre mentir—solo ocultar la verdad—pero una vez que eso ha sido descubierto… ¿Qué hacer? ¿Negarlo? ¿Echarle la culpa a él? Bien, podría hacer lo segundo, pero eso definitivamente sería ir aún más abajo.

-Ve al doctor, ya aparte una cita con Tsunade el día miércoles de la próxima semana-se levantó con lentitud sin quitar la mirada del moreno- Es a las tres, así que no llegues tarde, no te puedo dar de mis medicinas por que no es correcto, no sé si tu infección es pero o no que la mía. Ya me voy- se dio la vuelta, y sin esperar alguna respuesta subió las escales buscando sus maletas y poder marcharse de una vez por todas. Pensó, por un momento pensó que Sasuke lo detendría y le daría alguna razón, una explicación, un motivo, eso necesitaba, para saber que había ido mal, pero ni una palabra salió de él y no se iba a quedar esperándola.

Sasuke no salía de su trance, tanto tiempo y lo había arruinado, tan solo por la ligereza de su fidelidad, no sabía en qué momento se le había ocurrido llegar a tener uno que otro encuentro con Sakura, no sabía en qué momento había caído totalmente rendido a la tentación de un relación totalmente prohibida por la situación de los tres.

Se sentía como un maldito estafador, se sentía miserable y no era para menos, había arruinado lo que consideraba no solo un logro propio si no algo parecido a una bendición, porque alejo a la persona que lo había sacado de su completa soledad, había alejado traicionado al único ser que confió plenamente en él y sin pedir nada a cambio le dio todo.

¿Qué le había pasado?...era una pregunta que ni él supo responder.

سسسسسسسس س س INFIEL س سسسسسسسسسسس

Sentía un desasosiego enorme, está completamente renuente a bajar y pedir a gritos que le explicase todo, porque aunque moría de ganas y su afán no moriría tan pronto, está completamente seguro a que no caería ante las trampas de esos besos.

Tanto tiempo juntos y así terminaban. Vaya lata.

Miro su foto de graduación, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estaban juntos? ¿Eso había causado que le engañara? ¿Qué había faltado? ¿Quién fue el responsable de todo?

Quizá fueron ambos, porque de por si creía que su relación carecía de algo los últimos meses. Estar ocupados, verse cansados, llegar a descuidar su relación leves instantes. La decadencia entonces los había abordado como el viento sutil y ligero que se corrompe con facilidad y hace giros inesperados, había hecho una tormenta de la cual ninguno de los dos pudo escapar y al final terminaron siendo arrastrados por ella. Definitivamente esa relación no iba para más, no así, no con mentiras y traiciones, no se podía vivir de esa manera tan sosa.

Quien haya logrado que Sasuke le fuera infiel definitivamente tenía que ser una persona que sabía lo que hacía, lo que esperaba de él y cómo hacerlo…podría ser cualquiera que conviviera lo suficiente con el Uchiha, desde sus secretarias hasta uno de sus amigos…

Vaya tontería, eso no era verdad, no se atreverían a hacerle eso, a ellos, a él.

Pero ya ni sabia en que pensar, por que pasaba por un momento en que ya no podía confiar verdaderamente en nadie y todo por una estúpida razón la cual era el adulterio en su relación.

Cuando tuvo todo preparado simplemente se paró y salió de la casa, cuando paso por la sala Sasuke no estaba, cerró los ojos y espero un momento, algún indicio de que el moreno lo pararía y le pedirá perdón, alguna señal de arrepentimiento de su pareja, algo que le dijera que estaba bien y que en verdad lo amaba; pero por más que quiso esperar, supo en algún momento que eso no llegaría a suceder y que su espera era totalmente inútil.

Escucho el claxon de un auto y miro por la ventana, ahí estaba Neji, esperándolo, bajando del coche y abriendo la cajuela, mirando con cierta extrañeza el edificio, suspiro por última vez, y por esa última vez pensó que el moreno saldría a evitar su partida, pero nada sucedió y así salió sin mirar atrás, porque de ser así su fuerza flaquearía y sería él el que pidiera perdón.

Llego a donde Neji y este le recibió con una sonrisa, muy leve, apenas podría decirse que curvo la boca, pero al final Naruto sabía que era sincera y que trataba de demostrar apoyo.

-¿Listo?-pregunto al tiempo que tomaba la maleta y la colocaba en el porta equipaje. Mirándolo esperando aun que se arrepintiera y volviera adentro.

-¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo?-contesto, adivinando los pensamientos del otro quien sonrió algo culpable-No lo hare, no regresare, porque ahora siento que todo fue mentira y aunque quizá no haya sido así, no me hace sentir seguro ´ttebayo- lo miro de alguna manera comprensiva, y asintió con la cabeza, metió las maltas y ambos se alejaron del lugar, por ahora lo mejor sería que simplemente cuidara de él y de nadie más.

…Horas…

…Días…

…Semanas…

…Meses…

…Tiempo…

Tanto tiempo, seguramente ya se había curado ¿No es así? Si tú lo hiciste, no veo por qué el no, seguramente él está estable y feliz de alguna manera, seguramente está triunfando aun en su trabajo y está estable, seguramente sale a divertirse como lo hacía antes, sigue durmiendo con una pijama de algodón, y con un estúpido gorro en la cabeza, seguirá con su muletilla inseparable y con esa sonrisa tan radiante que contagia, seguramente está también aun aficionado como nada al ramen y seguirá siendo tan despistado como siempre…porque para eso no te necesita a ti.

No necesita que al llegar la cena esta lista por que tú la has preparado, no necesitara regaños innecesarios de tu parte, no necesita que te le insinúes para que el caiga rendido y te vaya a asaltar a la cama cuando finges estar dormido, no necesita de tus besos o tus caricias, no necesita de tu mal humor o de tu acostumbrada riña matutina, no necesita que le mires feo cuando hace algo que no te gusta, ni tampoco que le prohíbas estar despierto como si se tratase de un niño chiquito; no necesitaba de muchas cosas porque ya no estabas a su lado ni el a tu lado.

Porque lo perdiste ¿Verdad? ¿Lo recuerdas?

¿Recuerdas cuando Sakura te fue a buscar para decirte que lo sentía, que preocupada te dijo que pidieras una cita en el medico, cuando te dijo que tenía una enfermedad muy grave? ¿Recuerdas lo asustado que estabas? ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces pediste verle así fuera por última vez? ¿Recuerdas el momento exacto en que te aliviaste y te sentiste a la vez la pero persona del mundo? ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijeron que no tenías nada grave pero que Sakura podría morir?

¡Claro que lo recuerdas! ¡¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si después de eso, cada día de tu vida pensaste en decirle que lo querías y amabas, que le necesitabas pero no te atrevías a decirla nada de frente. Que deseabas amarlo por toda tu eternidad. Que te recriminabas por tus malas decisiones y debilidad.

Tantas cosas han pasado y seguro el ya no te extraña ¿Verdad?

Y eso te incomoda, eso te hace rabiar, el tan solo pensar que el tal vez este en compañía de cualquier otro u otra te hace cabrear, pero ya no tienes derecho a reclamarle nada, porque ya no eres nada de él.

Porque hace meses que no sabes de su vida, hace tanto que te enteraste que lo transfirieron y que dejo muchas cosas, te enteraste que ya no frecuentaba los mismos lugares ni a las mismas personas que solía hacer, porque de alguna manera, esas personas eran tus amigos, no los de él.

¿Cuánto daño pudiste haberle hecho?

Al pasar del tiempo tu conciencia se había hecho más y más pesada, te dictaba pedirle perdón, pero no podías por el orgullo, por ignorante, por tu vida.

Así un día cualquiera en el que habías decidido salir a pasear un rato llegaste a ver la mata rubia tan conocida que detuviste tus pasos.

Miraste detenidamente y el castaño a su lado no era otro que Neji, el maldito bastardo que estuvo detrás de él hace tiempo. Quisiste acelerar el paso, quisiste decirle que se alejara de lo que es tuyo y también quisiste estamparle el puño por tratar de robarte. Pero no te moviste, te quedaste quiero sin decir nada, aun sabiendo que quizá no lo volverías a ver en un buen tiempo.

Miraste como sonreía, y tomaba cándidamente la mano del castaño quien le devolvió una sonrisa que tú jamás viste antes, ambos partieron sin decir nada y compartiendo un cálido silencio…ahora era definitivo, te olvido y tenías que aceptarlo.

Regresaste a tu morada y miraste todo vacío, la oscuridad predominaba en el apartamento, con desdén encendiste las luces y todo seguía igual, cada toque de su personalidad permanecía ahí, cada detalle, cada cosa, todo estaba como antes, o casi todo, faltaba él.

Y sonreíste con ironía al llegar a tu habitación y mirar en el buro donde aquella cajita esperaba aun ser abierta por la razón por la que fue comprada.

Dejaste escapar las lágrimas que hace tiempo te pedían salir.

Y entonces entendiste que la razón de tu infelicidad y de tu infidelidad no fue otra más que tu propia decisión, que tenías mucho y lo dejaste por nada, y lo único que resta es que sigas o te dejes vencer.

Pero sabes que a él no le gustaría verte así, así que miras a la ventana y ves la puesta de sol, que te dice que puedes esperar un mañana y volver a comenzar.

Y recitas las palabras de siempre

"Yo lo intentare"

Pidiendo interiormente que vuelva, y de alguna forma sabes que es posible.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo notaron, XD, soy nueva en este foro,XD emmm nohabía publicado nada aqui antes, pero si ya unas cuantas cosas en amor-yaoi. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, claro esta para los que gustan del yaoi.<p>

Mandenme un mensaje! si les gusto la historia, mandenme dos si no les gusto y mandenme tres si ni uno ni el otro XD les conviene mas la primera XD.

Mattaneee


End file.
